


Little things

by Ciacconne



Series: Explore verse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Powerplay, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, dirty talking, fluffy aftercare, mindfuckery/edgeplay, some D/s elements if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be with someone long enough and you’d know what that person needs.</p><p>(sequel to "Where?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little things

**Author's Note:**

> **Little things**  
>  HQ!! Kageyama/Hinata. NSFW for the filthy, explicit smut. 4400+ words. Some D/s elements if you really squint, like power play, rough sex, dirty talking, mind fuckery/edge play and fluffy aftercare (well, that escalated quickly).
> 
> Uh, if you’re not into those, even if they’re very vague and very disguised in this fanfic, especially considering they‘re young in this (yeah, I’m well aware of this, but the way I see it, teenagers are very curious around this age and will do all sorts of shit), yeah, please take the appropriate measures to take care of yourselves. 
> 
> This is the sequel to “Where?” which is the sequel to “But”. Also, for the third week of the KagehinaKage month, for the prompts: little things, for you, smell. (Also slipped in a prompt from the second week too: look at us now)
> 
> Thanks to queerus for looking over this. 
> 
> The fic starts off with a flashback, referring back to the little ficlet, “But”, but in Hinata’s pov. 
> 
> The lyrics for the song, A little party never killed nobody, belongs to Fergie. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Be with someone long enough and you’d know what that person needs._

-o-

I ain’t got time for you, baby.  
Either you’re mine or you’re not.  
Make up your mind, sweet baby.  
Right here, right now’s all we got.

-o-

Smack!

That was the sound of the volleyball smashing into the floor with the full weight and force of Hinata’s hand. Awed with himself, Hinata examined his palm. It was slightly pink. It ached. But it was the good kind of pain.

“Nice spike,” Kageyama commented, looking genuinely impressed and not at all ominous with a subtle smile on his lips. Hinata laughed and cheered and pumped his fist in the air. It was the last spike for the day. It was time to clean up. Kageyama headed to the closet to retrieve the hamper for the volleyballs. Hinata started undoing the clasps to get the net down. When Kageyama returned, they began picking up the stray volleyballs around the gym.

This routine was pretty straightforward. There were times they would do this quietly. There were times they would not and bickered nonstop. There were even times when Hinata himself would fill the void with his own voice, which wasn’t always much preferred because then Kageyama would get annoyed and tell him to shut up.

But this wasn’t a normal night. Hinata could already tell. They were standing by the entrance of the gym, facing each other now. Kageyama didn’t stop with those two words. He kept going.

“You‘re really something. With everything you do, you give it your all. You work hard. You don’t like to lose…” Kageyama trailed off, his admiration for Hinata clear in the tone of his voice. But, if one were to go beyond what he’d said, there were certain things implied that Hinata didn’t like. So what were they really? Backward compliments? Insults? Complisults?

But Hinata realized that this was Kageyama saying these words, the same guy who had been giving him hell ever since they’d met and became rivals, the same guy who he’d shared competitive races, jokes and laughter, losses and victories, the same guy he had grown to respect, admire and like and adore and well, the same guy he had a crush on because of those aforementioned things, which didn’t bode well for anyone because this was _still_ Kageyama.

This indisputable fact had determined his choices right away. Hinata was never going to tell Kageyama he had a crush on him. Ever. He would carry that secret to the grave.

“… you can be a pain in the ass, but practicing with you, it‘s not like practicing with anybody else and I really appreciate that. I can really see it, you know, us, together, in the future--”

Silence.

Hinata didn’t need to hear the rest. He saw it on Kageyama’s face. His cheeks were red. His neck was red. His ears were also red. The guy had been caught off guard and was flustered and embarrassed. It was hilarious. It made Hinata feel a lot better about not revealing his little secret.

But in the midst of his shock, Hinata only asked one question.

“Why?”

The rest was history.

-o-

Presently, Hinata was enjoying the weekend. They didn’t have practice for today because they needed a break to rest the muscles. Like the fun older brother he was, he was playing with his little sister, Natsu, in the backyard, engaging in a game of tag with her and giving her piggyback rides. After indulging her, he tried to play volleyball with her too, but at the mention of his favorite sport, her eyes got real big and wide, similar to his when frightened, and promptly scurried back to the house, away from his obsession. It sucked.

His disappointment didn’t last long though when he heard a buzz from his cell phone. Curious, he retrieved it from his pocket, thinking it was Kenma who probably had a three worded response for him, but what he saw was his current boyfriend’s name: Kageyama Tobio.

And his text message:

-Wanna hang out at my house today?-

Seeing Kageyama’s text filled Hinata with so many emotions, most were good-- an euphoric sense of happiness, unabashed joy and something a little deeper that most people would probably recognize as love. Maybe.

He texted back:

-Yeah!-

He got himself ready to go out. Dressed himself up. Black shorts. A green shirt with a hoodie. Knowing Kageyama and himself, he stashed a volleyball in his backpack too. Then he said his goodbyes to his little sister and his mom and headed out. Climbed on his bike and rode his way over to Kageyama’s house.

He had this bike for years and was used to riding mountainous, rocky roads with it, so he didn’t pay too much attention to his surroundings. Though he had to admit, the weather was nice. The sun was out. Shining. No wind. Perfect day.

As he rode along, his mind wandered. He wondered why Kageyama suddenly invited him to his house. It wasn’t that unusual, but he’d normally inform him a day in advance. His boyfriend always had him thinking. He supposed he had to think when it concerned Kageyama because the guy was as confusing as his studies.

Being with him, being a couple, it was bliss. They did the same shit together as best friends and rivals, but with the bonus benefit of fucking around. He never had to worry about whether he was too close to him and breaking into his personal space. Kageyama actually preferred it. Plus, it wasn’t so obvious that everybody would notice right away because they were together twenty-four seven anyway. Even if they did, well, some people wouldn’t care unless those people wanted to make fun of them, but so far Kageyama and Hinata have been hiding their relationship pretty well.

They had a feeling that Daichi wouldn’t … not that he’d flat out tell them no, but he and Sugawara would be very cautious. It was bad enough they didn’t get along before, but what if they break up in the future? What if their fights were about their relationship problems _and_ volleyball? It would affect the team too much. It would probably even break the team apart.

They were already being selfish by having this, but they weren’t going to continue being selfish by telling everybody else about it.

Hinata remembered the first time they’d made out and eventually fucked. Their first time had been awkward as hell, but not because they didn’t know what to do-- more like they didn’t know what to touch, to feel, to have and whether the person liked what the other was doing. In the end, they’d kissed a little and jacked each other off.

After that, they -- mainly Kageyama -- had to come up with a way to ease them into it. This was when they had initiated those interesting games. They had started with the kisses, a different way of getting to know each other and their bodies. Then they played with their hands. Then their mouths and tongues. Then with various other body parts like their genitals. The experience they had gained from the games eventually accumulated with their second time and then their third and so on.

The loud _screech_ of the bike pulling into a stop as he arrived at Kageyama’s house snapped him out of his thoughts. He parked his bike near the fence, got off and knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again and even tried to twist the knob. It was loose. Was it left open for him? That was risky, but appreciated. Those good and warm feelings filled him up again.

He looked ahead and saw the hallway that led to Kageyama’s bedroom. He’d walked through that hallway hundreds of times before, but it seemed too long and narrow now. The lack of light and the coldness lingering in the air gave this house an eerie atmosphere.

Was he scared? A little, but he pushed forward, treading carefully until he reached his boyfriend’s bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. He covered the knob with his hand and fully opened it. Beyond him was the true source of the looming gloom and doom in the house: his prickly boyfriend. He was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, his back facing Hinata. He was only dressed in a white T-shirt and black pants. One would think he was meditating, but meditation and Kageyama with his snappish temper just didn’t match. Something was wrong.

“H-hey,” Hinata started cautiously.

Slowly, Kageyama turned around. Oh man, he was pissed, worse than he’d gotten pissed at Hinata for accidentally serving a volleyball to the back of his head. This was a higher level of pissed, the silent kind, like somebody had taken a shit on his favorite volleyball kind. This was the worst kind of pissed Kageyama could get, notwithstanding some unfortunate asshole stupid enough to try to bully Hinata in Kageyama’s intimidating presence.

He knew a lot about Kageyama by now and vice versa. They were vocal when it counted, with Hinata being more expressive and Kageyama not knowing how to express his darker emotions in a safer way. Over time and maybe it was simply natural with Hinata being his teammate and partner, Hinata learned to read him well enough to know that right now, Kageyama needed him.

He dropped his backpack near the bed and scurried over to Kageyama. From their arguments and fights on the court and off and the first time Kageyama pulled him into a hug, Hinata knew Kageyama was a physical person, relying on actions rather than words to express himself. Those long arms reached for him and dragged him down. With his back pressing against Kageyama’s chest, those arms wrapped around his waist possessively. A familiar chin rested on Hinata’s head.

They stayed like this for some time in the stillness and the silence. Then Hinata tried again.

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong now?”

“No,” Kageyama answered simply.

“Why?”

“It’s stupid.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? You think I can’t take it?”

“Just shut up,” Kageyama muttered. While his voice had no bite, Hinata felt the warmth of Kageyama’s lips hovering along the length of his neck. There was a soft blow, the touch of the tip of his tongue as if sampling a brief taste of his skin before Kageyama pressed his mouth along the curve of his neck and sank his teeth into it. Damn it.

Then Kageyama was maneuvering the limbs of his body, but without the true use of force. Hinata’s body seemed to simply follow the movements of his hands. Now he was lying down, his arms and his legs completely spread out. Kageyama climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. He stared thoughtfully at Hinata, pursing his lips. He could only stare back, trying to read him again. Those blue eyes. They weren’t as bright as the skies. They were as dark as the night. Almost black.

“I’m not gonna let you have your way with me without a reason, ya know,” Hinata said with a small awkward laugh. Those blue eyes narrowed suddenly, challenging him. That actually pissed Hinata off. “I mean it.”

They were rough on each other, on the court and off. Why shouldn’t sex be any different? They kept each other in check. It was the only way whatever their thing -- this relationship? -- was supposed to survive.

“Fine,” muttered his prickly, but still oddly endearing boyfriend (when he wanted to, anyway-- he had his moments; they happened to be very, very rare, even with Hinata, but that made him appreciate the moments all the more). “Remember when I said that I love you and I told you why I did.”

“Yeah?” Hinata said in a tone of voice that meant ‘Go on’.

“I knew you had a crush on me,” Kageyama stated. “But despite that, I didn’t plan on telling you anything because I didn’t really see a good reason why I should. I mean, look at us now-- what are we doing here? We’re just making out and fucking around.”

He shrugged, but even as he finished his speech, he was already removing his T-shirt, his pants and his boxers and pushing them aside. Hinata followed suit. Soon they were back in this familiar position, with Kageyama on top of him. They were both fully naked.

“And… worst of all, you never said those words back.”

That stopped Hinata cold.

“I know you feel the same way,” Kageyama said with a small smile. It wasn’t the creepy, ominous one, but this one still set him on the edge. It was another one of Kageyama’s subtle smiles, combined with his blue eyes, that informed Hinata that he was telling the truth. “You just don’t know it yet. Your body does though. I’ll show you.”

_Show me._

Hinata didn’t like the things implied in those words either. Kageyama was messing with his head and he didn’t like that at all. But his boyfriend was the type to want to work for something, to _earn_ it and so, Hinata was going to make him work for it.

He began to struggle, squirming under Kageyama. He planted his hands beside himself, trying to sit up to give himself more room for any of these three options: to slow Kageyama down, have a possible means to esc-- exit and if worse came to worse, he could always kick him in the balls or head butt him. Kageyama saw that coming and snatched both of his wrists and held them above his head. This spurred Hinata on. He used his legs and his hips, thrusting up, but that only created friction for them both and made them groan in pleasure.

“I like you like this,” Kageyama admitted, leaning down, his mouth close to Hinata’s. “Beneath me.”

Hinata bucked under him _hard_ and startled Kageyama enough to drop his hold on his wrists. But then Kageyama pulled him into a deep kiss, gripping his hair tightly, as if daring him to resist again. Hinata lost his mind in the intensity of the kiss. He was getting hot, really hot. He wanted Kageyama to stop playing around and take what he wanted in the end.

“Just give up,” Kageyama said as he pulled back, licking his lips, sly blue eyes narrowed into slits. _And give in._

_Submit._

His body would always move before his mind would, reflexes and all. In some ways, he had always known what Kageyama wanted -- no, what he actually needed-- his body always had. He stayed still, breathing heavily. He wanted to do so many things. He wanted to touch. Make Kageyama feel good, but this was what Kageyama needed, what they both needed.

Kageyama bent down and kissed him again-- a gentle kiss, a gift, an apology, but then Kageyama was rocking his hips, back and forth, slowly, increasing the friction again. It was driving Hinata crazy. Because Kageyama thrived on feedback, he moaned shamelessly.

From the games they’d played, both on the court and off, Kageyama knew his body well. How flexible he was, how long he could last, which spots he liked and which spots he didn’t like that would normally result in Hinata kicking his ass.

So Hinata wasn’t surprised that Kageyama was back to kissing him, taking his sweet time, just to torture him, hot lips trailing down, from the line of his jaw, to the length of his neck and to the curve of his shoulder. Hinata was panting heavily, letting Kageyama know what he’d always had-- that he loved this.

The shameless sounds Hinata had made seemed to turn him on. Hinata could feel the guy’s dick hardening against his thighs. He knew how big it could get. Had felt it inside him before. He shuddered in anticipation and in the pleasure of Kageyama’s lips and teeth traveling onto his chest. Kageyama played with his nipples with his mouth. Gently at first. Hinata squirmed when he felt those teeth pulling on his nipples. He was just as hard as Kageyama now.

His boyfriend noticed it soon enough. Hinata knew he was in trouble. His mouth left his chest and traced a long languorous line from his navel to his dick. That hot mouth wrapped around it and sucked on the head. He cried out, thrusting his hips up again, his hands trying to find anything to grip, but only clutched at the air.

With just the force of one hand, Kageyama slammed his hips down to keep Hinata from choking him and ruthlessly resumed teasing him. Sucked him hard and fast. Hinata cried out again, helplessly. The heat in his blood and body pooled into that one vulnerable spot and then--

“Kageyama!” he exclaimed as he exploded into his boyfriend’s mouth.

His body slumped. Kageyama pulled away. He wasn’t able to swallow all of Hinata’s come, some of it dripping down the side of his chin. The sight of that, his come covered lips, his dark lust filled eyes-- Hinata could have another go with that lovely image alone. His boyfriend was ridiculously sexy, it was almost embarrassing. Only he knew about this, which made him feel good and special and wanted.

Kageyama wiped the trail of come from his chin with the back of his hand and collapsed against the wall. He was still hard. A moment of stillness, the calm before the storm, the two gazing at each other for an eternity and then Kageyama stood up and rummaged through his drawers for what Hinata knew was what made the next part of this activity much more bearable and pleasurable.

Kageyama sat back down and unscrewed the top of the lube. He poured some of it on his fingers and slicked his dick with it. Hinata scrambled and scurried over to him without a second thought. He felt like the idiot Kageyama always thought of him as when he smiled foolishly and gave him permission, “Go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Kageyama said. Even in sex, he relentlessly went into advice mode. He was more tactful about it though and Hinata was glad about that because if Kageyama wasn’t, nobody was going to be happy in the morning. “It’s not any different from before. Just relax. Let me in. Got it?”

“Sure,” Hinata answered. He mentally prepared himself to do just that because if he didn’t and it didn’t matter how many times they’d done this in the past, it was going to hurt like hell. His tensed body followed Kageyama’s commands. He felt one of those slicked fingers entering him. A little uncomfortable. Painful. But the finger was wet so it slid in easily. Kageyama was rubbing it inside, trying to loosen him up. It took a while.

“You’re always tight,” Kageyama mentioned and slipped another finger into him. Hinata blushed furiously. That was not his fault that his body was like that. Kageyama could go fuck himself. He was going to say that out loud too, but his boyfriend would probably turn that around and tell him he’d rather return to what they were doing, which was fucking Hinata instead. The smart ass.

“I can take it. We did this before. Just tell me what to do again,” Hinata reminded him. Kageyama had always guided him in some way. Fucking wasn’t different.

Kageyama withdrew his fingers and took a long, deep breath. His body was just as tense. “I really want to fuck you. But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Hopefully,” Hinata quipped. What did that mean? That he’d lose control this time? That Kageyama didn’t care about him after all-- no, that wasn’t it.

“Do you _want_ me to hurt you?” Kageyama taunted, “because I’m trying to be considerate here, you asshole.”

“Well, try harder,” Hinata fired back. He was laughing. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Just do what I tell you,” Kageyama said simply. “That’s not hard, isn’t it?”

Hinata thought about that and why he‘d wanted Kageyama to guide him again. No. It wasn’t. So he waited.

“Just sit and hold it,” Kageyama said and gestured at the evidence of his desire for Hinata at his crotch. “And take your time.”

Hinata grabbed his boyfriend’s dick and guided it to his butt. Slowly, he lowered himself onto it and sucked a breath as it entered his body. He watched Kageyama and felt and heard him groan in pure pleasure. Kageyama was starting to sweat. His bangs were matted across his forehead and his eyes. Hinata reached for him and cradled his boyfriend‘s face. He pulled the bangs aside so he could see those blue eyes.

Kageyama stared at him in hidden amazement. They shared a soft, gentle kiss before Kageyama spoke again. “Okay. Start moving. Go at your own pace because if I do it, fuck, I won‘t be able to hold back…”

Hinata laughed at him and did what he was told, rising all the way up and then falling back down, starting his own rhythm. Their bodies felt hot. The room smelled of sex and sweat and come. He kept on, slowly, until he was wholly filled with Kageyama. His boyfriend let out another groan of pleasure. He had been holding back for so long.

Hinata was trying to get comfortable, trying to find that familiar angle that got him off before. By now, his boyfriend was spilling all sorts of wonderful words that made him blush furiously again.

“Keep going,” Kageyama whispered. His voice was dark and lovely and awful. “Don’t stop, I swear to god, don’t stop. If you do, I am not responsible for anything else that might happen.” Their foreheads touching, they shared another kiss, tongues delving into each other’s mouths, losing themselves in the wet heat and the warmth. “Fuck.”

Hinata followed along and made sure Kageyama felt every single movement of his hips as he dragged himself up and then down. They didn’t know how long they continued on like this, settling into a steady pace, the tension building up once more, but he knew Kageyama was already at the brink. He needed to let go.

“Kageyama,” Hinata panted. He was hard again. He could hardly think. Kageyama was on the same boat. Now they were two people mindlessly fucking, because Kageyama needed him to prove what he had known all along. He needed to hear those words.

Hinata kissed him suddenly, but softly. He brushed his lips against his ear and whispered, his heart swelling, feeling like a dumbass for being so deliriously happy, “Love you.”

That was all it took.

Kageyama froze. Hinata felt the essence of his come fill him up and then he dislodged himself from his boyfriend. Kageyama’s eyes were on him, watching the way his come slid down the inside of his thighs. Kageyama also saw his dick, saw how hard it was and wrapped his fingers around it. With a few quick strokes, Hinata suddenly climaxed, his own come splattering in ribbons on their stomachs. Their bodies caved into the floor, both thoroughly exhausted.

“Had enough?” Kageyama asked. He was so spaced out. His body was relaxed, his movements slow and languid. Probably like liquid. Hinata felt the same way.

“For now,” Hinata admitted. They looked around the room. What a disgusting mess. Clothes here and there. Body fluids spattered about. But he couldn’t bring himself to care as he dragged himself up, crawled into Kageyama’s bed and pulled the vivid red covers over himself. He knew how these things went. Sometimes it was more physically trying than playing volleyball. Or maybe he was simply emotionally drained. Whatever had made him so tired, he needed a nap to recover from it. He would deal with Kageyama nagging at him later.

-o-

Kageyama decided to clean up. He collected their dirty clothes, dropped them into the hamper and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He was a neat freak. Hinata knew that, but whatever. He wasn’t too mad. He had his answer.

He climbed into the stall and turned the shower on. He let the evidence of their fucking wash away, the drops of water trailing down his body and cooling his muscles. Hinata should have been with him, but again, whatever. Let him have his break for now. And his nap.

Kageyama snatched the soap from its tray by the sink and rubbed the soap on his body, starting with his face, his arms, then his chest and ending with his legs. This took roughly a minute. Then he retrieved the bottle of shampoo, opened it and lathered the shampoo into his hair. This took two minutes. Finally, he washed himself and climbed out of the stall.

He grabbed the only towel hanging by the rack beside the bathroom door and dried himself off. In the midst of it, he caught a glimpse of a few extra towels peeking out from the loose cabinets. If Hinata was too stubborn to take a shower, maybe he could use those towels instead. He snatched the extra towels and turned the faucet on. He placed one towel under the running sink. After it absorbed the appropriate amount of water, he took it out. With this done, he returned to the bedroom.

He stared at Hinata sprawled along his bed. He’d twisted and turned so much, the covers only revealing the glimpses of naked skin instead of supposedly shielding his body from the elements. He was strangely appealing regardless, with the covers being vivid red, almost like blood, the quintessence of royalty.

But Hinata wasn’t a worthless peasant, a tedious peon or a mindless pawn to control. Hinata was more than that; he was just like him and nobody could ever replace Hinata, ever.

Kageyama climbed onto the bed and removed the vivid red covers. Then he began to take care of his boyfriend. With the wet towel, he wiped the sweat on his arms, his shoulders and chest. He also wiped the dried come on his thighs, his legs and his butt. After that, he repeated the same motions with the dry towel, but he lingered a while, simply admiring the light supple skin, the marks he’d made on said skin and the slender frame of his boyfriend’s athletic body.

When he was finished, he got rid of the towels, brought out a new set of covers (not red, but violet, still a royal color) from his closet and joined Hinata. As if sensing this, Hinata immediately latched onto him, slipped under his arm and curled up against him. Kageyama liked that; he didn’t have to do much to keep him close. Kageyama draped the new covers over themselves and slid one arm around Hinata’s neck to keep him secure.

They stayed like this for what, he didn‘t know. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

-o-

They woke up an hour later. They were no longer on the bed; they were on the floor, limbs tangled together. Not quite sure how that had happened, but Kageyama thought it had something to do with Hinata’s damn reflexes. He was going to kill that dumbass someday.

-o-

It don’t mean a thing if I give you my heart,  
If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh.  
It don’t mean a thing if I ain’t in your eyes,  
Probably ain’t gonna fly, no uh, uh, ah, oh.

-o-

End.

-o-

**Author's Note:**

> AN: … the next fic for the fourth week will hopefully be the epilogue fic of sorts. Owo let’s hope I don’t burn out by the fourth week of the kagehinakage month. My brain’s starting to die. Owo 
> 
> Yeah, idk. Everybody’s prolly like, the fuck is this, but I had a ton of fun writing it and yeah, I’m happy, finally. 
> 
> And I realize this fic is probably canon-divergent (and the previous one) at this point or probably takes place after the first year, because canon’s kind of strict. They don’t really get much of a break. Not gonna know for sure until I write the last fanfic ‘cause they’re all work in progress. 
> 
> After this little series, you may spot this author prowling about and preying on the prompts in the hq kink meme. >:D


End file.
